beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DarkusMaster84
Welcome Hi, welcome to Beyblade Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:DarkusMaster84 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! --HazeShot 01:03, December 17, 2010 (UTC) You named Cyber Pegasis wrong, its Cyber Pegasis100HF not HP Block Ok I blocked him for 1 week if he does it again then tell me.HazeShot 02:49, January 16, 2011 (UTC) hi Dude I was mad and it was at the moment. Bitch isn't cursing, and you aren't getting admin rights here. Just stop sucking up, not working, k? BTW I don't hate you anymore. Thought we made up?? The AZ pwn[[User:Agent Z|''' is trademarked by']][[User blog: Agent Z| YouEpicFail Industries Inc.']] (Talk) 15:40, January 22, 2011 (UTC) I forgot. Oops. No sarcasm or joke. The AZ pwn[[User:Agent Z|''' is trademarked by']][[User blog: Agent Z| YouEpicFail Industries Inc.']] (Talk) 17:22, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Admin Your a admin now. Also sorry I didn't see your message before.HazeShot 02:42, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Well... Agent Z said that it's Counter Sagittario. And about the facebolts, who said they're names are original? I mean, if you read on Dark Leone's Facebolt, it clearly says Ravek. SKA POWER!!!! 21:10, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Shut up and stop making all the rules, dude who cares if your an admin?? Don't boss him around. He should be an admin not youu. Dude just stop and chill, really who cares your not the boss, and if the bey is real, there can be a page for it! Problemm??? 50px Rule 14 50px 21:15, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok, if your talking about Dark Gasher 145S and Dark Leone 145S, they're REALLY confirmed. But... the others no. And not all the pages need to have Trivia, neither have 100% perfect info. SKA POWER!!!! 21:17, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Say we found a picture of say.... the next evolution of Dragonoid/The Ultimate Weapon, and it was blurry and unseeable. Would we still upload it? Yes, because it's Canon. You can't say it's not Canon, because it's very clear it was IN THE ANIME. 50px Rule 14 50px 21:23, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Just screw off, it's incredibly clear you aren't doing a good job at adminship, the first day. 50px Rule 14 50px 21:24, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Who cares if it's blurry? Who cares if the Face Bolt and Track are unknown? It's still a Bey that was in the anime... SKA POWER!!!! 21:27, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Ever heard of something called "JAPANESE DUB." I mean really, compare the two fusion wheels, then GFY. No I'm not leaving out because it's my job as an admin to monitor things. Stop being a dick to tripod, and do what an admin should DO. Edit, and revert vandalizm. Don't just place a template or a heading on the article, REALLY WRITE IT. Dude, watch the episode, look at the Beyblades, and tell me if the Beys look fake. 50px Rule 14 50px 21:29, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Another thing, remember that i leaved Bakugan Wikia? It was because everyone hated all the content i was making on the wiki, so i left. Don't make me leave this one too. SKA POWER!!!! 21:33, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Really just stop fighting, want me to stop? STOP TALKING, AND EDIT. 50px Rule 14 50px 21:37, February 8, 2011 (UTC) you can't block me while I'm still an admin. I an just unblock myself. 50px Rule 14 50px 21:44, February 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm not just siding with Tripod cuz I hate you, he's mah friend. 01:35, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Can you stop blocking me? 50px Rule 14 50px 02:11, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Wat Im sorry but I don't really understand it could you explain it with less words. Also did this happen on this Wiki or Bakugan Wiki because you mention Bakugan.HazeShot 21:43, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey it seems like you were being mean to other users and thats against's the rules so i'll give you one last chance if you do it again your no longer a admin.HazeShot 00:00, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back! We hope you enjoy your stay here! We missed you! :D User talk:EdBoy3 Hi i'm gonna delete the Beystadium pages because we already have them. Here, check it out. List of Beystadiums. User talk:EdBoy3 Hey I wanted to ask you if you could ask some users from Bakugan Wiki to join this wiki. It would be a BIG help. :) User talk:EdBoy3 Aw man, well could you go to other wikis and ask there? User talk:EdBoy3 Thanks! Man you are one heck of an awesome contributer. Even when you left, you still checked from time-to-time. Keep up the good work! :) User talk:EdBoy3 Welcome backHazeShot 03:13, March 6, 2011 (UTC) are you in bakugan wiki hyperfireblaze0292 actually i cannot acces bakugan dimenisions if you challenge me in beyblade battles.com and if i am defeated i will quit DUDE DONT QUIT !!!! IT WASNT EVEN U UNLESS U MESSED WITH A.O.H. too then u might just be my awesome twinFSB 17:39, March 9, 2011 (UTC)living awesomeness was hereFSB 17:39, March 9, 2011 (UTC) and my Dimensions works now ^_^ it's been working since monday night dude..tell A.O.H. TO COME AT ME !!!!!!! btw im on right now..FSB 18:20, March 9, 2011 (UTC)Living Awesomeness was here Current Pic Isn't that..... A Gyarados with Rayquaza's body in black? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 11:19, March 10, 2011 (UTC) And the emerald gem at the middle? LOL ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 11:20, March 10, 2011 (UTC) 'Questions ?' 1.Are u the guy dating my sis (blaze wind) ?FSB 17:29, March 10, 2011 (UTC)Awesomeness was here 2. (not a question but ) i wanna re match with kyle cause dude when ya gotta go..u know and i told em that so yes he won.FSB 17:29, March 10, 2011 (UTC)Awesomeness was here 3.(also not a question) Yeah right man GOD forbid i add u as a friend,asking me to brawl, ranting,jumping 2 me with A.O.H. no way .and also i told A.O.H to find me on his own.FSB 17:29, March 10, 2011 (UTC)Awesomeness was here oh and also i was muted yesterday ^_^FSB 17:30, March 10, 2011 (UTC)Awesomeness was here S&S wanna be Man i was just about to say the same thing about bendo and Pyrus DM84 That was an old message i put there man i cant get this hperfireblaze dude outta trouble can IFSB 16:57, March 11, 2011 (UTC)Awesomeness was here PS. leave hyperfireblaze alone dude he didnt do anything Awesome Awesome so he rly is my awesome twin and imad fun of u ? hmm my bad..anyway is he ivo cause all ik is me and ivo called A.O.H. G.*.Y. Sorry if I was sounding mean, but, dude, knock it off with adding merchandise to the Beyblades cause it does not belong thre, no offense. User talk:EdBoy3 Yes but does Bakugan Wiki have their Bakugan like that? I don't think so. User talk:EdBoy3 Okay, fine sorry you could have at least told me what you were doing, sorry. Oh I also have a new blog post check it out! :D User talk:EdBoy3 thanks thanks for taking care of the information on all those pages i created. rainbowmaxdookee 22:38, March 14, 2011 (UTC) I know that, however it was released ONLY in Japan. Therefore, it should keep its original name. Please do not chnage it anymore. It's the Blader's Spirit! 01:52, March 23, 2011 (UTC) How come you keep adding merchandise to all the beyblades.HazeShot 22:43, March 29, 2011 (UTC) block Darkus master you know how to block anyone. Saumyajitmaity block darkus master can you please block Tripodnumberone for a month .Saumyajitmaity 11:40, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Alrighty then. Ok, I have been seeing many pages with false information. Oh yeah my bad. Reach for the stars 15:49, April 1, 2011 (UTC) what did i do wrong? why do you block me? :/ Well, you failed... I told HazeShot and EdBoy3 to remove your adminship, let's see what they say. 16:07, April 3, 2011 (UTC) We're still friends, but i'm mad with you (No, not because of that you blocked me, there are other reasons too) 16:13, April 3, 2011 (UTC) It was a accident so let forget this happened and before you block a admin make sure you know what happened.HazeShot 16:26, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok i see what you mean but i before i get rid of his admin powers i want all the other admins agree HazeShot 16:31, April 3, 2011 (UTC) The reasons: *The block. *When you "bossed" me. *You blocked AgentZ time ago. And yes, Z is a good friend. 16:35, April 3, 2011 (UTC) We need your help User_blog:EdBoy3/PROJECT:_REWRITE and User blog:EdBoy3/I'm confused... HazeShot 21:49, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Important New Blog Post, read it its very important. It's the Blader's Spirit! 15:19, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Click Here